


moon halo

by locktie33129



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locktie33129/pseuds/locktie33129
Summary: 高中生LT paro
Relationships: Neil Dylandy/Tieria Erde, Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos





	1. Chapter 1

洛克昂·史特拉托斯正举着超广角镜头，趴在山顶，耐心等待拍摄罕见的“血月”。

库尔吉斯斯坦和阿扎迪斯坦之间八年的战争，终于以和谈的方式结束了。作为战地摄影师的洛克昂，也总算可以从驻扎了六年的库尔吉斯斯坦战场回到JNN本社报到。因为长时间没有享受过假期，上司池田就给他放了个大长假。

“回爱尔兰看看艾米吧，很久没有见到她了吧。”

池田经常会去库尔吉斯斯坦报道战事，和洛克昂是老搭档，他对洛克昂这位仅存的家人很熟悉。

“是啊，六年没有和她见面了……不过，今晚日本能看到罕见的红月亮，我准备拍些照片送给家里那位天文系研究生。我已经订了明天的机票，准备给她一个惊喜。”

“哈哈，真是个不错的见面礼，她一定会很开心吧。对了，我明天就去Union开会了，什么时候结束假期，就由你自己决定吧。”

池田又向洛克昂交代了一些假期后需要办理的手续，便离开了JNN的大楼。

由于洛克昂加入JNN后的第一个任务就是驻扎库尔吉斯斯坦，熟悉的同事只有上司池田和另一位已经前往其他驻地的摄像师，本部的同事几乎都不认识。他迅速办完必要手续后，也离开了会社。

“等假期结束再进行必要的社交活动吧……”

傍晚时分，洛克昂特意开车到了东京附近最高的山，选了个绝佳位置，等待血月的到来。

“Lucky！今天是个大晴天，观月条件完美，再配上我刚刚花大价钱买下的镜头……一定能拍出让艾米惊叹的照片。”

山顶微凉的风吹着他棕褐色的卷发，偶尔的鸟鸣声和蛙叫声都让他觉得这是个宁静而悠闲的夏夜。洛克昂的注意力完全集中在月亮升起的地方，没有去察觉周遭发生的事情，当然也不会预感到自己即将大祸临头。

天空的满月已经因为折射的太阳光呈现出了近似于血液的颜色，一层淡淡的月晕在血月的四周氤氲开来。洛克昂看着天上的奇景，藏在心底的回忆又翻涌上了心头。

“好美……”

他嘴角自嘲似地翘起——或许自己从来没忘记过那双和面前月亮极为相似的眼瞳吧。

洛克昂举起镜头，准备按下快门，却感觉到后脑一阵剧痛袭来，随即便失去了意识……

等到洛克昂再次醒来，头痛已经消失，他意识到自己脑袋上正缠着绷带、躺在东京某医院的床上。当然，他也意识到自己的状况和一般病患稍有不同：手腕和床被一副手铐连在了一起。

护士小姐看到他醒来后，并没有喊医生过来查看状况，而是夺门而出，带进来两个人。

“喂，你终于醒了。太好了，终于可以开始问话了！”

洛克昂疑惑地望着面前这位正在对他说话的穿西装的金发男人，另一个扎着长马尾的戴眼镜男人跟在金发男人的后面。

“我叫格拉汉姆·艾卡，是日本经济特区东京市第一刑事课的刑警，曾经破获多起震惊世界的大型案件，被誉为警队的明日之星。这是我的警官证。”

格拉汉姆拿着一个黑色本子在洛克昂眼前晃了一下，没等洛克昂看清，就将本子收了回去。

“这位是比利·片桐，我的搭档。”

相对于自我介绍，格拉汉姆介绍搭档的话语倒是相当简洁。

“洛克昂·史特拉托斯，你涉嫌谋杀阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯，已被警方逮捕。这是逮捕令。既然你已经醒了，就立刻跟我回警局吧。”

格拉汉姆举着一张纸对洛克昂说罢这番话，就将拷着洛克昂的手铐的一半从床上解了下来，拷到洛克昂另一个手腕上，不容分说地一路拽着洛克昂把他推进了警车。

（什么啊？我是在做梦吧……）

洛克昂意识到自己并非在做梦，是坐在警局的询问室里，看着面前厚厚一沓“证据”的时候。在格拉汉姆对他进行的长达数小时的盘查中，洛克昂大体明白发生了什么事情：在血月之夜，山顶上发生了一起谋杀案，死者是阿里·阿尔·萨谢斯，是个佣兵，而自己倒在了死者身旁，作为凶器的枪上有他的指纹。好巧不巧，死者萨谢斯便是十年前害死洛克昂父母的那场恐怖袭击的主谋。

鉴于自己当前的状况，洛克昂丝毫感觉不到大仇得报的喜悦。格拉汉姆已经把他的背景查了个底朝天，这位时髦的金发刑警似乎已经认定是自己杀害了萨谢斯后，因为兴奋过度被绊倒，后脑撞上了石头，所以才和死者一起躺在了凶案现场。

“不用再狡辩了，凶器和杀人动机都已经齐全，这单case已经可以上交检察院了。我们会以故意杀人罪起诉你，你现在就可以找律师。如果你没有自己的律师，检察院会为你指派一名。来人，把他收押起来吧。”

格拉汉姆说罢，便携起卷宗起身离开了询问室，洛克昂的无罪辩解在他心里通通都是狡辩。

这是洛克昂人生中第二次到东京，第一次还是高中毕业后被JNN聘请来此进行入职报到。池田早已经坐上了去美国的飞机，他在东京唯一的熟人也没了着落。

（怎么办啊……我根本没有杀人啊！）

洛克昂决定听天由命，把希望寄托在检察院为他指定的律师身上。

洛克昂一向是个乐观的人。十年前父母遭遇恐怖袭击突然离世，留下十四岁的自己和十二岁的妹妹，他也凭借乐观的个性挺了过来，依靠父母的遗产和自己打工赚来的钱把妹妹送进了理想的大学。自己虽然没能上大学，却也有了一份心仪的工作。总体来说，洛克昂觉得老天对他还不算坏，所以隐约觉得这次……应该也不会有事吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“又来了，检察院真麻烦……”

皇·李·诺瑞加坐在办公桌前，撑着脑袋看着面前摆放的卷宗，一边翻一边皱着眉抱怨。

“喂喂，这根本没胜算啊，所有证据都指向有罪，除了嫌疑人还没有认罪之外。真是的，又来这种案子，果然还是推掉比较好吧，呐、提耶利亚？”

皇小姐询问那个坐在她对面，正在严肃地敲着键盘的戴眼镜的美少年。

“我认为没有问题，由前辈决定好了。”提耶利亚目光并没有离开屏幕，用毫无起伏的语调回答了皇小姐的提问。

“嗯，那就推掉吧……不过这个嫌疑人的名字还挺特别的：洛克昂·史特拉托斯……真有趣，竟然叫lockon，他是想锁定女人心吗……”

“你说什么！？”

皇小姐一抬头，看到提耶利亚的眼镜已经出现在她脑袋的正上方。美少年抢走了她手里的卷宗，迅速翻阅起来，那张似乎永远平静的脸出现了皇小姐不曾见过的表情。

“这单案子我接了！”

提耶利亚翻完资料后，斩钉截铁地对他的事务所合伙人说出了这句话。

“哎～？！提耶利亚，这可是必输的案子啊！你是我们事务所的招牌，迄今为止还没输过，你要为了这单案子毁了常胜的名号吗？！”

“我要接！拜托了前辈！”

皇小姐看着提耶利亚，知道她再说什么都劝不了这位学弟了。

“我知道了，那这次我来做你的助手吧。我这就回复检察院。”

各种手续办好后，皇小姐和提耶利亚按照约定好的时间，来到看守所和委托人见面。

到看守所这一路的车上，皇小姐总觉得旁边的提耶利亚有点不对劲。

“怎么了，提耶利亚？你在紧张吗？不像平常的你啊，出道即红的律师界新星。”

皇小姐说这话，虽然带着揶揄的成分，但也充满着自豪，毕竟这位新星可是她一手发掘的。

“别取笑我了，前辈。我只是运气好而已。”

“也需要有实力才能抓得住运气哦。没关系的，这次的案件虽然是必输，但应该也有些什么是我们能为委托人做的吧，不要那么紧张啦。”

皇小姐以为提耶利亚的反常，是来自于对案件的不自信。

“他没有做，他不会做的……”

皇小姐并没有听到提耶利亚的自言自语，这句话被淹没在了高速路嘈杂的车声中。

进到看守所后，皇小姐和提耶利亚并排在防弹玻璃前坐下，等待警卫把委托人带来。

玻璃后的门打开了，一位高个子褐色长发青年被警卫带了进来。一见到玻璃对面的两位律师，青年漂亮的碧蓝色眼睛就发出异样的光。

“提耶利亚！？你是提耶利亚吧？”

（什么，他认识提耶利亚？）

皇小姐诧异地转过头看着她的学弟，却被美少年的表情吓了一跳。

（他脸红了？什么情况！提耶利亚脸红了？！）

皇小姐还没想通到底发生了什么，提耶利亚就率先开口了：

“我是提耶利亚·厄德，是你的指派代表律师。这位是皇·李·诺瑞加，会在这单案件中做我的助手。”

提耶利亚用修长的手指把自己的名片按在玻璃上给对面的委托人看——这是律师和看守所内的委托人见面时的第一道程序。

“你果然做了律师呢！太好了提耶利亚！恭喜你实现了梦想……”

（什么？他看起来怎么那么开心，那语气好像和提耶利亚很熟的样子……）

皇小姐隐约觉得隔着玻璃的这两个人有过什么历史，但提耶利亚并没有回应委托人的话，只是循例掏出了笔记本：

“洛克昂·史特拉托斯先生，请你把案件当天发生的所有事情仔仔细细和我叙述一遍，不要有任何细节的遗漏。”

“怎么了，提耶利亚？为什么用那种口气说话啊？你不记得我了吗？我们曾经都在AEU的CB高中读书啊！我还是你的初……”

“够了！你知不知道自己现在是什么状况！”

皇小姐吓了一跳，她从来没见过提耶利亚对着委托人拍桌子。

“洛克昂·史特拉托斯，我是你的代表律师，请你把案发当日的情况对我叙述一遍。”

提耶利亚一字一句冲着玻璃说出这句话。

皇小姐近距离观察着提耶利亚贯有的严肃表情，发现他的眼底已经微微泛红。  
（这么不冷静的提耶利亚，真是少见呢……有意思，这单案子即使输掉，好像也不亏呢。）


	3. Chapter 3

洛克昂想要叙旧的热情被提耶利亚的一盆冷水当头浇灭，才反应过来两人此时的处境的确不适合往事重提。

不过，他还是诧异于提耶利亚凝视着他的那张脸，和六年前几乎没有变化。

（为什么他完全没变呢，我都变了这么多了……大概战场的枪林弹雨不仅让人丧命，还催人衰老吧。）

洛克昂清了清嗓子，开始从头讲述案发当天自己经历过的一切。他在案发两日之前刚刚抵达东京，所以对自己来到日本后的记忆都很清楚。

提耶利亚把洛克昂说的每句话都一字不落记了下来，还时不时打断确认具体细节。

“你被发现时，现场并没有相机。你说想要拍月亮，那么之前有没有拍过其他相片？”

“工作相关的照片已经交给本社的同事了。相机里只有为了测镜头效果而拍的几张山顶的照片。”

“会不会是你无意中拍到了案发经过，所以才会被凶手陷害……”

提耶利亚盯着笔记本，一边思考一边自言自语。

（他相信我没有杀人……）

经历了这几天莫名其妙的审讯和关押，提耶利亚对自己无条件的信任让洛克昂心头浮上一阵暖意。

“嗯，看来你的相机是关键证据。请再确认一下型号，MS2307，没错吧？”

提耶利亚没有注意到洛克昂眼神中藏匿的变化，向洛克昂确认了案发前后的各种细节、交待了后续将要进行的会审事宜之后，就和皇小姐一起离开了。

洛克昂看着提耶利亚离去的背影，嘴角泛起一丝苦笑：“没想到，竟然要在这种情况下和你重逢呢……”

洛克昂初次见到提耶利亚，是17岁的夏天。高三开学前那个暑假的某一天，拉塞告诉他学校图书馆新进了一批摄影图集，作为摄影狂热爱好者的洛克昂便顶着酷暑跑到CB高中的图书馆。

“好热，最近的天气热到根本不像爱尔兰了……”

洛克昂一边咕哝一边翻着摄影图集。

“厉害……找个位置坐下慢慢看吧。”

洛克昂拿着厚厚的摄影集从书架中间走出来的一瞬间，却看到了比书中风景还要美的存在。

那时洛克昂还不知道，那个独自坐在几乎没有人的图书馆里静静看书的少年的名字。阳光反射在他白瓷般的脸颊上，呈现出润玉的光泽，一头齐肩的紫色秀发梳得整整齐齐，额上的刘海却微带卷曲调皮地伏在眉宇间，鼻梁上的无框眼镜又为这张美得挑不出瑕疵的脸更添了几分知性。这么热的天气，他却穿着成套CB高中的制服，没有露出一寸手臂的肌肤。衬衣的纽扣也只松开了领口第一颗，脖颈的曲线在紫发和衬衣领子的遮掩下若隐若现。血红色的眼眸随着书本的字里行间流转，连镜片也好像染上了宝石的光。

洛克昂惊觉到自己盯着眼前的陌生少年看呆了，慌忙退回书架深吸了一口气。

（那是谁啊……）

洛克昂觉得自己继续在这个房间待下去就会呼吸困难，赶忙从图书馆逃了出来。

离开之后他又开始后悔：“啊，今天没有带相机好可惜呢。那个孩子，长得好像一件艺术品……”

当时的洛克昂在摄影界已经小有名气。虽然三年前父母就去世，但因为父亲是摄影器材爱好者，遗留下了不少珍贵的设备，才让洛克昂的天赋不至于被拮据的经济状况埋没。虽然洛克昂拍的照片已经被好几家著名杂志采用刊登，稿费倒是相当微薄，无法赖以生存。

风景、动物、社会风俗及政治事件都是洛克昂喜欢的题材，但他并不喜欢拍人物，总觉得模特们在镜头前做作地搔首弄姿，并不能称得上是“美”。所以，能在他镜头里出现的人物一直都只有自己的妹妹艾米。

但这次图书馆偶遇，让洛克昂头一次有了拍摄人像的冲动。

“他是新来的学生吗？长得那么显眼不可能一直没有注意到他啊……”

回家的这一路上，洛克昂都在思考那位眼镜美少年的事情。

“哥哥，你这么早就回来了？我还没准备晚饭呢。”艾米看到洛克昂进了家门，跑出来迎接他。

“啊，那今晚我来做饭吧。你去寄宿学校的东西都收拾好了吗？”

“嗯，差不多了。哥哥，学费的事情……真的没问题吗？”

“放心吧艾米，爸爸妈妈给你留了基金呢，完全没问题。”

为了让艾米相信，洛克昂露出一脸灿烂的笑容。

但事实上，父母留下的基金并不能支撑艾米三年私立学校的学费，只是勉强能撑过第一年。洛克昂已经决定高中毕业后就去工作，帮助艾米实现她的宇宙梦想。

“去了寄宿学校要照顾好自己。学业要是落下了，哥哥会跑过去教训你的哦！”

“我的成绩什么时候让你操过心啊！不过，我倒是放心不下哥哥你，不会又为了拍照片不顾身体吧。”

“好啦，你每周回来一次监督我有没有认真吃饭不就行了。晚上吃你最喜欢的奶油炖菜吧，我去准备。”

父母离世后，艾米就是洛克昂生存下去的最大支柱，兄妹二人相依为命互相照顾，虽然日子凄苦，但还是一路走了过来。

秋天到来的时候，艾米离开了家，进入著名私立寄宿制女子高中，洛克昂也开始了他在CB男高最后一年的校园生活。

“喂，洛克昂你可是来上课了！你听说了没，高一新生里来了一位超级美人！”

“你没搞错吧拉塞，我们这里可是男校。”

洛克昂一脸嘲笑回应着拉塞的话，脑海里却浮现出暑假在图书馆碰到的那个人。

“是真的！据说长得让女孩子们都羞愧到无地自容。学校里那群同性恋都蠢蠢欲动准备对他下手了。”

当今，AEU各国都已经承认同性婚姻的合法性，过去的歧视一说已经不复存在，同性或双性癖好的人群也都会公开表达自己的性取向。

“那也要人家是同类才能下手吧！他们最好不要在我面前搞出什么丑闻。”

要说洛克昂是CB高中的No.2不良，估计没人敢认第一。从进入这所男校开始，洛克昂就凭借自己的身手确定了不可动摇的江湖地位。又因为他待人公道，对老师又彬彬有礼，学校甚至乐于看到洛克昂能一统江湖，管好一众不良，顺带对洛克昂时常翘课外出摄影的半工读状态，也是默许态度。

“嘻嘻，我看那帮人也就嘴上说说吧。那家伙可是个冰山美人，嘴巴也相当恶毒，还是新任的风纪委员。教训起人的时候，光那双眼睛就让人不寒而栗。”

拉塞故意浑身抖了抖，用来作为他话语的佐证。

“咦，巧了，今天就是他当班。”走到校门口的时候，拉塞努了努嘴。

洛克昂转过头，看见校门前站着的那个人，瞬间觉得自己心脏漏跳了一拍。

（果然……是他）

图书馆里遇见的那个戴眼镜的少年，正用凌厉的目光注视着进入学校的学生们，他校服的左侧胸口别着学生会的胸章，表情也和阅读书籍时露出的平静神态大不相同。

校门口的洛克昂没有太多机会观察他，因为紫发美少年已经盯上了自己。

“喂，你！这位前辈，请注意你的着装，不要把校服系在腰上！这种失态的装扮即使在校园外也是对学校形象的侮辱。”

新任的风纪委员好像并不准备给眼前这位连学校领导都会送他三分面子的不良学生开后门。

听到美少年对自己毫不留情的教训，洛克昂瞬间忘了自己曾经不敢在他面前驻足的事实，反而冒出了想要对他恶作剧的情绪。

“哼！你叫什么名字？”洛克昂揪起美少年的衣领，把他的脸拽到自己眼前，用他教训不良学生的惯用口吻问道。

“提耶利亚。我是风纪委员，纠正不合规定的着装是我的职责。如果前辈对我的做法有什么不满，请到学生会投诉。”

一般的不良，在被洛克昂揪住衣领时腿就已经软了。提耶利亚却仿佛什么都没发生，直视着对方的眼睛，用嘲笑和不屑的语气回答了洛克昂后，便轻轻拍掉洛克昂放在自己衣领上的那只手。

“提耶利亚是吧。我明白了。”洛克昂一边露出那种让混混们心里发毛的笑容，一边解开腰上的校服穿好。

进入学校后，洛克昂对拉塞说：“放话下去，谁都不准对提耶利亚出手，这个人我收下了。”


	4. Chapter 4

提耶利亚一手拿着刚刚买下的MS2307相机，一手抱着洛克昂案件的资料对皇小姐说：“前辈，我外出一下。”

“哦，走好。”

皇小姐已经肯定这不是她的错觉，提耶利亚对这次的案件的上心程度已经超出了律师的职责范围——他竟然要去案发现场搜寻证据。

“啊～提耶利亚和这次的委托人到底是什么关系啊，好想知道啊！”

皇小姐在提耶利亚走后，兀自在办公室里捶胸顿足。

提耶利亚开着自己的甲壳虫来到案发地的山顶的时候，已是将近傍晚。太阳的余晖落在绿油油的草地上，白天的酷暑却已消退大半，即使身着职业西装，也并没有感觉热到难以忍受。

（洛克昂说的地方就是这里了吧……）

提耶利亚来到洛克昂等待拍照的地点，搜寻遗漏的证据。他排查了地上所有可疑的碎片和痕迹，很遗憾，没有什么有用的发现。

东京这几天一直没有下过雨，所以如果有什么对洛克昂有利的证据没有被警察们找到，很大概率还会存留在现场。虽然天色已晚，提耶利亚却不愿意这么快放弃。太阳下山之后，他打开自带的探照灯继续在尸体发现地周边的范围搜查。

夏夜里特有的昆虫们被提耶利亚手中探照灯的强光所吸引，纷纷聚集到灯泡前方没头没脑地飞着。提耶利亚不喜欢虫子，于是尝试着驱赶它们，见效果甚微，只得作罢。

“当年的你也像这些小虫子一样赶都赶不走呢。为什么好不容易能再次相见，却是因为你碰上了这种事啊……”

******

洛克昂放话要拿下提耶利亚的事情，在CB高中很快炸开了锅。千万不要小瞧男校的八卦能力，人类一旦无聊起来，谣言和八卦就是他们最好的生活调节剂。

传到提耶利亚耳朵里的时候，他只是哼了一声，嘴里简洁地蹦出“无聊”两个字后，就从人群中走开了。

提耶利亚是只身从德国来爱尔兰读高中的。外公伊奥利亚·修亨伯格的家族是德国的望族兼财阀，但提耶利亚并不想留在德国。原因很简单，他是在母亲死后才被外公收养的，在那之前从来没见过已经与母亲断绝关系的外公一家人。

提耶利亚的母亲与父亲相识后，便不顾家族反对毅然私奔，与父亲共结连理，生下了提耶利亚。可惜好景不长，父亲在提耶利亚很小的时候就撒手人寰。所以在提耶利亚对亲人的概念里，基本只有母亲一个人。母亲对自己一直很温柔，虽然她律师的工作很忙，但提耶利亚从不曾感觉到缺少母爱。也因为母亲实在太过温柔，她对提耶利亚隐瞒了身患绝症的事实，并悄悄联系了自己的父亲，希望他可以在她死后继续照顾提耶利亚。

提耶利亚中学时光在遭遇了几重打击后终于结束了。他不想留在德国上高中，和一班觉得自己是来分割财产的叔辈和表兄妹们住在一起，于是请求外公允许自己去爱尔兰，到他父亲曾经读书的高中学习。伊奥利亚虽然很想和这个外孙搞好关系，却也看清了提耶利亚目前的处境并不太妙，同意他暂时到国外避避风头。

自打母亲离世后，提耶利亚就开始对外界的一切都不感兴趣，加上换了新环境，以前的朋友也渐渐断了联络，他愈发百无聊赖，把所有精力都放在了书本上。可能是母亲从小就会给提耶利亚念她喜欢的书中的章节段落这个缘故，在读书的时候，提耶利亚总有一种母亲还在身边的安心感。被认为是书呆子也无所谓，反正也不准备交到什么朋友了，提耶利亚甚至有点享受这种我行我素的孤独感。相应的，风纪委员的工作也做得相当尽职，因为他根本没有什么社交或人情上的顾虑，只需要像个机器人一样按规章办事就好。

所以，听到洛克昂的话，提耶利亚也根本没往心里去。反正是那个人的一时兴起，如果得不到回应，只不过是一个巴掌拍不响，觉得没意思也就自然消停了。而且在那之后的好几天，洛克昂和提耶利亚之间没有产生任何交集，以至于提耶利亚几乎忘记有个叫洛克昂的人存在了。

这天，提耶利亚结束了学生会的会议准备回家，刚出校门，就听见快门的声音在耳边响起。提耶利亚警惕地转过头，看见洛克昂正靠在围栏上，手里架着相机对着自己，校服外套仍然系在他的腰上。

“你在干什么！为什么拍我！？”

提耶利亚很恼火，他一直不喜欢照相，被镜头对准会让他产生局促不安的感觉。

“人生第一次被比我还小的人凶，留个纪念。要不过几年我就忘记你的长相了。”

洛克昂说这句话时，脸上全是玩世不恭的笑。

提耶利亚并不想和他纠缠，一张照片而已，对他来说并不能形成争吵的理由。他扭过头，继续一边读书一边朝自己公寓的方向走。

“喂，你这样会容易被车撞到哦～”

听见洛克昂在身后的提醒，提耶利亚分不清他是好意还是玩笑，索性不予理睬继续向前走，却听到身后传来的脚步声。

“你跟着我干什么！”

提耶利亚终于没好气地回头向洛克昂发作了。

“喂，我没有跟着你啊！我的家也是这个方向。”

洛克昂察觉到自己被提耶利亚认定是跟踪狂了，语气竟然有点委屈。

“要不我等你走之后再回家？可是今天晚上我妹妹从学校回来啊，我要早点回去准备晚饭……要不你在这里等一下，我走了之后你再回家？”

“……”

洛克昂的提议让提耶利亚脸都憋红了。

“不用！”

提耶利亚气呼呼地撂下这句话，扭头不再看洛克昂，迈着大步继续往前走。

提耶利亚走到自己公寓楼下时，身后的洛克昂又发话了：

“咦，原来你住在这里啊，我就住在前面那个街区，我们还能算是邻居呢。嘛，周一见咯～”

没等提耶利亚对他怒目相向，洛克昂就一溜烟跑回家了。

洛克昂打开家门，发现艾米的鞋子已经在玄关了。

艾米听见了开门声，从楼上跑下来迎接洛克昂。

“咦，哥哥，有什么好事吗？你怎么这么开心？”

“没、没什么，你回来当然开心啦，今天为什么这么早？”

“学校最后一节课取消了，就早点回来咯。不对，哥哥你到底有什么事瞒着我？你的表情骗不了我！”

“真的没什么！你快学习吧，我去准备晚饭。”

半小时后，坚信哥哥肯定有事瞒着自己的艾米悄悄到厨房门口探查了洛克昂的情况，发现他在做饭的时候，竟然哼起了口哨……


	5. Chapter 5

此后，提耶利亚放学回家的路上时不时的会出现洛克昂的影子，两个焦点人物的互动让一小撮热爱八卦的男高学生激动不已。很快就出现了各种奇怪的传言，什么“高岭之花已经被洛克昂驯服”、“不良首领终究难逃被掰弯的命运”，甚至两人“做没做过、做到哪一步”都成为了他们的谈资。 

即使身处漩涡的中心，提耶利亚也永远是一副事不关己的样子。他坚信无聊的传言总会不攻自破，却忘了世界上也会有弄假成真。而洛克昂那边，被同伴们问起提耶利亚的事情时，他永远不会正面回答，只露出一个意味深长的笑，这无异于给谣言煽风点火。 

事实上，几次放学路上“偶然”碰到洛克昂，提耶利亚来从没有主动说过一句话，只顾低头读书，洛克昂则跟在他身后东拉西扯说着单口相声。有时候提耶利亚被烦到一个字都读不下去，才会蹙起眉头狠狠盯洛克昂一眼，但换来的基本都是对方更离谱的调戏言语。 

渐渐地，提耶利亚也开始觉得奇怪，洛克昂怎么能忍受自己长时间的冷漠态度，为什么他总能热情高涨。提耶利亚没有意识到，当洛克昂说起他感兴趣的话题时，自己会给出零散的回应，如果洛克昂表述中有逻辑漏洞，提耶利亚也会以讽刺的口吻面无表情地指摘出来。对恋爱0认识的提耶利亚当然不懂，感兴趣的对象给予的回应，纵然只是毒舌和冷言冷语，也会成为沉浸在爱情中的白痴的最好燃料。 

之后连续几天，洛克昂没有在提耶利亚面前出现。提耶利亚一方面觉得世界终于安静了，一方面又为自己胸腔里偶尔浮现的期待感到疑惑。轮到自己站岗检查仪容的时候，提耶利亚曾把其他人认作洛克昂，等那人走到校门口时才发现搞错了，当时内心涌上的失落感着实让提耶利亚诧异。每天放学后走出校门时，提耶利亚也会用眼角瞥向旁边，可那里并没有熟悉的影子。 

当销声匿迹了几天的洛克昂忽然出现在自己面前时，提耶利亚明显察觉到自己心跳在加速。 

“喂，提耶利亚，要不要跟我去个地方？“ 

明明是问句，洛克昂却没给提耶利亚拒绝的机会，就一把抓住他纤细的手腕往他们回家路途的相反方向跑去。 

“你带我去哪？” 

洛克昂举起手中的相机，回过头冲提耶利亚眨了眨眼：“去看看我工作的地方。” 

洛克昂拉着提耶利亚走到都柏林城市中心的广场。和平时的宁静不同，此时广场上聚集着大批示威的人群。人们举着标语大喊大叫，每个人都是一脸激昂的表情。提耶利亚不太明白发生了什么事，他平时基本不关注时政新闻。 

“他们在抗议什么？” 

“几天前有几个平民和警察警察发生了纠纷，警察以妨碍公务罪逮捕了他们。那几个人是库尔吉斯斯坦的难民。你知道吗？就是刚刚和阿扎迪斯坦发生战争的那个国家？” 

“我略微听过。” 

“因为战争，大量难民逃入AEU避难，和AEU原居民发生了很多摩擦和矛盾。这几天进行抗议的人很多，目的不尽相同，有的是支持难民，要求警察释放他们的，有的却是要求把难民逐出爱尔兰的。我的工作，就是拍摄他们抗议的过程，发送给JNN旗下的报社。” 

“……为什么带我来？” 

“这些抗议者的脸太过激动，难免有些扭曲，拍多了心情会很差。我需要看到漂亮的脸。” 

洛克昂说完轻轻一笑，没给提耶利亚恼怒的机会，就溜到了广场边缘，举起相机对准人群。 

被洛克昂用言语调戏的提耶利亚觉得自己应该转身离开，双脚却跟上洛克昂，走到了他身旁。提耶利亚观察着对面愤怒的人群，人们手里举着大大的牌子，上面写着相似标语，每个人的表情好像都一样，又好像不一样。 

（标语听起来都很正确很响亮，不过，自由、民主、和平……这种缥缈的词语，是他们真正想要的东西吗？他们心里给这些词语的定义是什么？心里到底在寻求什么，搞不好连他们自己都说不清吧。人类还真是复杂啊……） 

广场上的抗议声沸沸扬扬，人们都以为这只是一次普通的示威活动。可是，就在提耶利亚到来的几分钟后，广场发生了连环爆炸。中央喷水池附近响起了第一次爆炸声，然后街边商店也接二连三炸了起来。虽然每一次爆炸规模都不大，但也足以使附近的人们受伤。到处充斥着尖叫声和哭喊声，炸弹残留的硝烟呛得人想要流泪，提耶利亚恍惚中被洛克昂拉着奔跑，忽然感觉到身后一阵热浪和强风。等他回过神来，发现二人已经倒在地上，自己正被洛克昂压在身下。 

他们奔跑的途中正好撞上一次小型爆炸，地点是广场边缘的一家珠宝店。爆炸声震得提耶利亚的耳膜嗡嗡作响，店外墙的玻璃碎片在强大冲击下四处飞溅。 

趴在提耶利亚身上的洛克昂表情有点痛苦。提耶利亚侧过头，发现一片玻璃正插在洛克昂的右臂上，鲜红的血沿着皮肤滴到了地面。 

“喂，你…受伤了。”提耶利亚扶起了洛克昂。因为看到血，提耶利亚有些晕眩。 

“没事……虽说这种难得一见的大场面，不拍下来很可惜，我们还是赶快离开吧。” 

两人迅速离开骚乱现场，一路走到提耶利亚的公寓门口。 

提耶利亚犹豫着是不是应该就此告别。 

“我受伤了哦。作为同校的后辈，你不要这么冷淡啊，好歹对我关心一下嘛！我现在一个人住，伤的又是手臂，自己一个人可没办法处理伤口。” 

洛克昂的语气里竟然还带着笑。 

“……知道了！” 

提耶利亚没好气地应了一句，顺从地跟着洛克昂走进陌生的家门。 

“随便坐吧，我去拿药箱，等下要麻烦你了哦。” 

提耶利亚坐下后，简单打量了一下洛克昂的客厅。房间的尺寸与他外公的豪宅相比很寒酸，家具也很简朴，不过作为点缀的各种装饰物品，却带给人一种温暖的感觉。提耶利亚看到展示柜上摆放的照片，起身走过去驻足观看。 

木纹相框的玻璃下面压着一张四口之家的合影。提耶利亚一眼就认出里面那个有着棕色微卷头发的男孩就是洛克昂，站在他身旁，和他牵着手的小女孩，拥有洋娃娃一样碧绿的大眼睛，甚是可爱。照片里洛克昂的父母站在孩子身后，父亲拥着母亲的肩膀，两人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。 

（好羡慕……） 

提耶利亚父亲早逝，他没有一张和父母一起的合影。这时，洛克昂从书房走了出来，左手拿着药箱，他看到提耶利亚正在凝视的照片，愣了一下。 

“很棒的照片。”提耶利亚轻声说罢，从洛克昂手里接过药箱。 

“你的父母呢，为什么不和你住在一起？” 

提耶利亚一边准备消毒药品一边问洛克昂。 

“我的父母三年前去世了，他们碰上了恐怖袭击……只剩下我和妹妹住在这间房子里。现在艾米她去了寄宿学校，所以只有我一个人了。” 

洛克昂尝试用轻松的口吻说完这些话，但提耶利亚还是听出了浓重的苦涩感。 

“……对不起。” 

提耶利亚想不出其他可以作为回答的话，沉默着低下头帮洛克昂清理伤口的玻璃碎片，然后消毒包扎。好在伤口并不太深，提耶利亚虽然不是专业人士，仗着学校急救课的知识，也能勉强应付。 

处理完毕，提耶利亚收好医药箱，在洛克昂身边坐下，双手放在自己膝上，盯着面前的茶几对洛克昂说：“我的父母也都去世了。我只在照片里见过父亲，母亲是在一年前去世的……” 

“……这样啊。看来我们是同病相怜呢……不过，真是太少见了，提耶利亚竟然会主动和我说自己的事情！” 

洛克昂语带兴奋地凑近提耶利亚。提耶利亚这次并没有像以往放学路上那样条件反射性地躲开。 

“……今天谢谢你，我知道爆炸的时候是你保护了我。” 

“……应该的，毕竟是我拉着你去那里的。总之，提耶利亚没事真是太好了。对了，要不要看我拍的照片？最近我一直在跟进这次的冲突。” 

没等对方回答，洛克昂就把一台终端递到提耶利亚手里。 

提耶利亚一张张翻看着照片。他对摄影知之甚少，但洛克昂镜头下那种无法诉诸语言的震撼力，提耶利亚还是感觉到了。翻着翻着，一张自己熟悉不过的脸在终端上显示出来。提耶利亚惊讶之后立即反应过来，这就是洛克昂前一阵偷拍自己的那张照片！ 

提耶利亚正准备按下删除键，终端被洛克昂迅速从他手里夺走。 

“怎么能随便删除别人的数据啊！” 

“那是我的照片！” 

“是我拍的哦！我有著作权的。” 

“那是未经当事人允许的偷拍行为！” 

提耶利亚起身扑过去想要抢夺终端，却被洛克昂单手抱了满怀。他感受到了两人在力量上的巨大差距。任提耶利亚用尽浑身的力气想要从洛克昂怀里挣开，身体都动弹不得。提耶利亚的脸贴着洛克昂的肩，洛克昂身上充满雄性激素的气味不断从鼻腔钻入体内，提耶利亚瞬间感到自己皮肤的温度在急速攀升。 

洛克昂的嘴唇贴上提耶利亚已经发红的耳朵，轻声说：“和我交往，就让你删掉这张照片。” 

贴上自己耳廓的唇以及话语间吐出的气息，让提耶利亚浑身的毛孔顿时紧张了起来。他下意识狠狠踢了箍住自己的男人一脚，身体挣脱开后顺手抄起背后沙发上的靠垫砸到俯身喊疼的洛克昂头上，随即夺门而出。 

关上自己公寓的门后，提耶利亚往前走了没两步，又转身回去拉上了防盗链。 

洗过澡后，脸上的红霞终于褪去，提耶利亚钻进被子，把脑袋埋了起来。 

（那个混蛋……竟然羞辱我……）


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，提耶利亚故意在学校图书馆磨蹭到很晚。

整整一天，连提耶利亚从不允许自己走神的上课时间，他都会不由自主想起昨晚的事。只要回忆起洛克昂在他耳边的鼻息和低语，脸就像发烧一样立刻滚烫起来。提耶利亚认定造成这种局面都是洛克昂的错，只要不再见洛克昂，自己的烧热就会退掉。

提耶利亚走出图书馆时，整间学校已被夜色笼罩，学生早都走光了，只剩下个别值班的老师的办公室还亮着灯。

（现在应该安全了吧……）

提耶利亚定了定神，鼓足勇气向校外迈出脚步。

“喂，你今天真够迟的啊！”

走出两步，提耶利亚就听见在脑海里盘旋了一天的熟悉声音再度响起。他当机立断，头也不回地拔腿就跑。

提耶利亚已经使出了他生平最快的速度狂奔，无奈运动神经是他浑身上下最迟钝的那一条。洛克昂轻轻松松地跟在他后面边跑步边闲聊，说话的气息丝毫不乱。

“提耶利亚你知道吗？我刚刚从JNN收到的消息，昨天的爆炸可能是中东那边的极端组织搞出来的，目的是把AEU拉入战争！AEU和库尔吉斯斯坦边界相连，战争发生后，一直是隔岸观火的态度，只派重兵把守交界处的领土。最近的难民争端，让AEU各国首领开始变更难民政策，这下引起了中东极端组织的不满。太过分了，因为不满就把平民卷进来！昨天据说有十几人死亡，还有不少人受伤严重……”

“太过分了，开那种玩笑……”

提耶利亚忽然停下脚步，愤愤地自言自语。

“玩笑？！不是吧提耶利亚，有人死了唉！早已经不能称之为玩笑了吧……”

“我说的是你！昨天……对我……”

提耶利亚低着头，只觉得又羞又恼。他紧握着双拳才从齿缝里蹦出这几个字，说完后指甲都快要刻进掌心了。

提耶利亚气到发抖的肩膀被洛克昂伸手按住。提耶利亚瞥到了洛克昂手臂上的绷带，心里一软，放弃了一巴掌拍掉洛克昂双手的打算。

“你觉得我是开这种玩笑的人？”

（什么意思？我怎么知道你会开什么玩笑？你这种不可理喻的人我还是头一次撞见。）

提耶利亚并不做声，只是在心里默默反驳。

“昨天我做得过火了，对不起。不过，那句话我是真心的。提耶利亚，和我交往好吗？”

洛克昂的这句话听起来真诚又稳重，根本不像是他嘴里说出来的。提耶利亚忍不住抬起头，想确认下自己眼前的人是洛克昂本人没错，目光一接触到那对湖蓝色的眼眸，提耶利亚的心脏就像被揪了一下，慌忙扭过头去。

（那双眼睛好像会魔法，和它们对视久了，我可能会说出违心的话……）

“不…不行！”

深吸了一口气、稳住了心跳声后，提耶利亚咬着牙回答。

“为什么？给我个理由。”

“……没有理由！不行就是不行！”

洛克昂忽然松开提耶利亚，开心地哈哈大笑。

提耶利亚不解地转头看着他。

“有什么好笑的。”

听出提耶利亚话语里的愠气，洛克昂停下了笑。他凑近提耶利亚的脸，直直地盯着提耶利亚的眼睛，一字一句说：

“提耶利亚果然是喜欢我的呢。”

“你在胡说什么！？”提耶利亚的愠气更重了。

“如果你不喜欢我，刚才就应该用‘不喜欢你’作为理由拒绝我。想了半天却回答没有理由，就足以证明你是喜欢我的了。”

“强词夺理！好，那我现在说，我不喜欢你！”

“已经迟了哦～反、对、无、效。”

洛克昂伸出一根手指，压住提耶利亚想要继续说话的嘴。

“想出我能接受的拒绝理由，或者答应我，你只有这两条路可走。”

说罢，洛克昂在提耶利亚的额头轻轻一吻，说了句明天见，扔下原地发呆的提耶利亚，一路小跑消失在他的视野里。

之后的一段日子里，洛克昂照旧每天等待提耶利亚放学。提耶利亚也没有再故意拖延或者试图逃跑，而是一脸无所谓地和洛克昂度过短短半小时的回家旅途。他对洛克昂的态度，也和被表白之前毫无分别，这是他试图在脑内强行抹掉那段记忆的结果。

洛克昂偶尔会再次提起交往的请求，提耶利亚则会立即回答——“不行”。简洁明了，没有一字的冗余。

如果要他给出拒绝的理由，提耶利亚就会以沉默作答。他害怕再度掉入陷阱，也想不出一个可以堵住洛克昂嘴巴的完美借口。

某个星期五的回家路上，提耶利亚捧着书本，正准备拐进自己的公寓大门，却被洛克昂从身后拉住。

“先别着急回家，今天去一趟我家吧，想介绍一个人给你认识。我觉得你一定能和她成为朋友。”

“不要！谁知道你葫芦里卖什么药。”

“只是去见一下嘛。如果你不喜欢她，我就再也不提和我交往这件事了。”

提耶利亚心里迅速盘算了一下，觉得这未尝不是个划算的买卖，便答应了。于是提耶利亚第二次进入了洛克昂的家门。

“哥哥！你回来啦！蛋糕已经做好了！”

刚打开门，一个少女欢快的声音扑面而来。提耶利亚抬头一看，一个和洛克昂神似的长发女孩站在玄关口，满面笑容地看着自己。

“你就是提耶利亚吧，欢迎欢迎！果然好漂亮啊！比哥哥描述的还要漂亮！不要在门口站着了，赶快进来！”

提耶利亚还不知道女孩的身份，她就用一副大家已经很熟了的亲昵语气，招呼提耶利亚进屋坐下。

“对了，我还没介绍自己吧！我是艾米，洛克昂的妹妹。我哥哥最近受你照顾了，他肯定给你添了很多麻烦吧。”

（麻烦？不止麻烦这么简单吧……）

提耶利亚看着艾米炽热的眼神，没好意思说出内心吐槽的话，只是摇摇头：“哪里，我才是受他照顾了。”

艾米的天真和单纯让她没听出提耶利亚的反讽。

“不用放在心上，我哥哥从小就喜欢照顾人。他就是这种喜欢操心的性格。你有事就多多麻烦他好了！他肯定很喜欢被提耶利亚麻烦……”

“好了艾米，你不是说要做蛋糕请客人吃吗？快去拿吧。”

洛克昂催促艾米，怕她继续说下去会越扯越远。

艾米大呼糟糕，嘴上说着“马上就好”，然后像旋风一样钻进厨房。

洛克昂走到提耶利亚身边坐下。

“对不起，我妹妹性格大大咧咧的。”

“她很可爱。你们兄妹很像呢，各种地方。”

“你是在借艾米在夸我可爱？”

“嗯？”

提耶利亚看着洛克昂闪着狡黠光芒的眼睛，一时没搞懂洛克昂的话。随即他明白过来，自己刚才的话的确可以推导出这个结论，赌气地扭过头，暗暗诅咒自己怎么这么不小心，又着了洛克昂的道。

不一会，艾米端着两盘蛋糕从厨房走出来。

提耶利亚看着眼前的香气扑鼻的绿色蛋糕，外貌虽朴实无华，气味着实让人食指大动。

（这个蛋糕和洛克昂的家是同一种感觉……）

提耶利亚再次环顾洛克昂的客厅，心想这布置也定是出自艾米之手。

“我开动了。”

果然，味道也是同样的感觉。朴实中透着暖意的“治愈系”。

“很好吃。”提耶利亚由衷地赞叹。

“真的吗！太好了！因为我不管做什么，哥哥都说好吃，所以一定要请提耶利亚来尝一下才能确认……”

“艾米你等等！难道我说好吃还不够吗？你忽然要做蛋糕，到底是准备干什么去？！你是不是交男朋友了！”

看来艾米同样逃不过洛克昂敏锐的观察力。提耶利亚在心里暗暗发笑。

“暂时还、没、有，不过未来不一定没有。”艾米并没有畏惧哥哥的质问，反而一脸得意。“哥哥之前用来应付我的话，原路奉回。”

提耶利亚隐约明白艾米在说什么，脸倏地开始发烫。

“你不要扯上我！那个男孩是哪里认识的？多大年纪？做什么的……”

“够了够了！哥哥好烦！八字没一撇的事情问那么多干嘛！”

艾米撅起嘴，对洛克昂的过保护表示抗议。

“而且聊这种话题，会让客人觉得无聊呢。是不是提耶利亚？”

“没有，我也很好奇。”提耶利亚不准备替艾米做挡箭牌。

“哎呀！我差点忘了，提耶利亚是哥哥的人，当然会和他站在一条战线了！讨厌啦，肆意窥探人家的少女心！……那我不打搅你们了，去做功课了！”

艾米准备逃到楼上躲避洛克昂的审问。她上了几阶楼梯，想起什么似的转过头，冲着提耶利亚微微一笑说道：“提耶利亚，今天很高兴认识你。”

说罢，又像一阵风似的离开了。

提耶利亚低下头继续吃着蛋糕，忽然想起在自己在外祖父家和兄弟姐妹们的相处，不由叹了口气。

“为什么叹气？”洛克昂问。

提耶利亚不想对洛克昂说的太多，只是摇了摇头：“没什么。很羡慕你有个这么活泼可爱的妹妹。你们兄妹俩在一起，没有做不成的事吧……”

“也没那么夸张。”洛克昂笑了。

“不过，父母过世后，全靠艾米，我才能重新振作起来。当时我的眼前只看见黑暗，但她是个坚强乐观的孩子，总能够向着光明的地方看。如果没有她，我不知道现在是什么样子……”

两人没有继续交谈，只是吃着各自盘子里的蛋糕，虽然一言不发，屋里的空气却并不尴尬，更像是一种享受对方陪伴的默契。

“多谢款待。那我先走了，替我谢谢艾米。”

提耶利亚起身告辞。

洛克昂赶忙跟在提耶利亚身后一起走到玄关。

“对了，明晚会出现超级月亮，那是艾米最喜欢的，小时候她每次都要拉着我在屋顶上看。这次她一定要我邀请你来一起看，顺便吃晚饭。如果……你不讨厌她的话，就过来吧。”

“我不讨厌她。那……明天见。”

提耶利亚给洛克昂留下一个温柔的笑容，走出了洛克昂的家门。

那个笑容，让洛克昂在玄关呆呆站了好久，一直到艾米下楼喝水时唤了他的名字，才回过神来。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天傍晚，提耶利亚遵守约定，敲响了洛克昂的家门。他带来一瓶德国产的冰葡萄酒，作为造访的谢礼。

“之前我在外公那里喝过一次，随口说了一句好喝，结果他现在每个月都给我寄来一瓶，我屋里已经摆了一柜子了。”

提耶利亚对洛克昂解释酒的来历。

“哦！那我就不客气地收下了。你外公很疼你嘛。”

提耶利亚苦笑：“我的家事很复杂的，以后有机会再告诉你吧。”

艾米从厨房探出头和提耶利亚打招呼。她把一头棕褐色长发束在脑后，腰上系着粉色的围裙。今天她的脸上没有昨天那样精致的妆容，看起来非常小家碧玉。

“哥哥你先陪陪提耶利亚，晚饭马上就好！”

三个人围着餐桌，吃着艾米的手作料理。

席间，艾米不停地问提耶利亚对每道菜的感想，提耶利亚一一如实作答。

“其实，我在外公那里也经常吃专业爱尔兰厨师的菜肴。后来我才知道是他专门为我请的厨子……”

提耶利亚见艾米讶异他一个德国人能对爱尔兰菜式有这么详细的了解，便说出了原委：

“外公觉得我父亲有爱尔兰血统，所以猜想我大概会喜欢吃爱尔兰口味。不过，比起专业的厨师，我更喜欢今天的家常味道……这些菜让我想起我的母亲……”

提耶利亚低下头，不想让别人看见他发红的眼圈。

“……那容易，以后你每周都来我家……其实，我哥哥做菜不比我差，干脆提耶利亚每天都过来吧！要是为你做饭他一定没有怨言……哎呀！哥哥你干什么呀！”

艾米在桌下的小腿因为挨了洛克昂一脚而隐隐作痛，她没打算视而不见。

“啊，对不起，不小心碰到你了。总觉得你今天话有点太多……时间差不多了，月亮马上升起来了，我们收拾好就去屋顶吧。”洛克昂嘴上催促着艾米，自己起身动手收拾餐具。

提耶利亚爬上洛克昂家的房顶，在朝着月亮升起的方向坐下后，艾米端上来两块不一样的蛋糕。

“这块裹着提子酱的是提耶利亚的，这块看起来平淡无奇的巧克力蛋糕是哥哥的。这是我按照对你们两个人的印象独家特制的哦！提耶利亚的那份吃起来是酸的，回味是甜的，哥哥的吃起来是甜的，回味起来是苦的。”

艾米一边解释一边把放着蛋糕的纸盘子递给二人。

提耶利亚看着手上捧着的蛋糕，三角形蛋糕坯上裹着厚厚的紫色果酱，上面用一颗红色樱桃做点缀——提耶利亚的发色和瞳色。暂且不说这样奇怪的搭配会有什么味道，单是这份心思已经足以让提耶利亚感动了。

“艾米，不要让客人做你的试验田啊！你自创的新品，失败率可是相当高……”

“谢谢你艾米，蛋糕很漂亮，我非常喜欢。”

提耶利亚急忙打断了洛克昂的责备，并向艾米报以感激的微笑。

“哈哈，哥哥，这次提耶利亚站在我这边了哦！扳、回、一、局！”艾米冲着洛克昂吐了吐舌头。

艾米把提耶利亚拿来的冰酒打开，倒进了玻璃杯。三个人在屋顶并排坐好，月亮已经慢慢升起。

从洛克昂家的屋顶，可以眺望到都柏林的港口。不管这个城市的内里藏着多少暗涌，此时沉浸在月光下的它，看上去已经褪去了喧嚣，归于宁静。

空气里隐约透着潮水和海风的味道。因为已经是深秋季节，虽然这个夜晚只有微风拂过，仍然让人感到肃杀的寒意。

艾米打了个喷嚏，双臂抱在胸前，用颤抖的声音叫嚷：“好冷啊！我要下去拿条毯子，失陪一下。”

说罢，她站起身，灵巧地从阁楼的窗户跳进屋内。

提耶利亚已经把手中那特别的蛋糕吃掉了一半，准备休息一下被酸到有点发痛的舌头。他放下纸盘，抬起头看着已经露出全身的月亮。

“月晕……好美……”

提耶利亚凝视着月亮周围的一圈光环，发出一声轻叹。

洛克昂把眼睛从月亮身上移开。他看着提耶利亚，忽然觉得此时此刻欣赏月色真是一种浪费，明明身边坐着比月色更美的人。

提耶利亚藏在镜片后的眼睛被朦胧的光笼罩着，昏暗的灯光和月光下，小巧的鼻梁和红润的唇也透着一股神秘感，右边嘴角却不合时宜地粘上了少许蛋糕上的果酱。

“真浪费啊……”

洛克昂喃喃自语，但声音还是被近在咫尺的提耶利亚捕捉到了。

“什么？”提耶利亚疑惑地侧过头。

“我说真浪费啊……这个……”

话音刚落，洛克昂已经覆上提耶利亚的双唇。

除了四唇相接，没有其他动作。这个静默的吻持续了大概十秒钟，然后洛克昂伸出舌头，舔光了提耶利亚嘴角的果酱。

这十秒钟里，提耶利亚觉得世界一片寂静，只剩自己扑通扑通的心跳声，证明他还活着。洛克昂离开他的唇后，提耶利亚仍然觉得自己浑身僵硬，脑内空白。

“多谢款待。看来艾米的试验品还是需要改进啊……”

洛克昂在接吻后，避开了提耶利亚看着自己的眼睛，对着月亮，用故作轻松的神情说。

提耶利亚囤积在心底许久的、那种被羞辱的感觉，终于被这句话刺激到觉醒。他把剩下的半块蛋糕狠狠拍到洛克昂嘴上，并使出三岁至今用过的最大音量喊道：“混蛋！你自己吃个够吧！！”

提耶利亚带着一身怒气离开了洛克昂的家，一边走一边发誓以后再也不理洛克昂了。不过，三十分钟后，他瘫在自己的床上，意识到这个誓言实现的可能性微乎其微。

提耶利亚将近十六年的人生中，从来没像今天对自己如此失望过。

艾米裹着毯子站在阁楼的窗边，看着洛克昂正用手指抹掉脸上的蛋糕，然后再放到嘴里吃掉。

“又搞砸了？”

“嗯，好像是……你到底从哪里弄的果酱，是不是忘记放糖了？”


	8. Chapter 8

两天后的星期一傍晚，洛克昂在校门口拉住提耶利亚道歉。

“前天是我过分了，对不起。”

提耶利亚听到洛克昂言语中的歉意，转头看着洛克昂的脸。

洛克昂认真的时候，看起来反而像个孩子。提耶利亚的目光从洛克昂的眼睛飘到他的唇，然后闪烁着扭头避开。

“算了……其实我也不该发那么大的脾气，而且没有和艾米道别就擅自离开了。”

事实上，提耶利亚不想就这么算了。那是他的初吻。

洛克昂应该对他说一句“我喜欢你”，然后用更激烈的方式再吻他一次。

如果当时洛克昂这么做了，提耶利亚不会有丝毫的抗拒。

在当时的月亮下面，这就是提耶利亚内心的期盼。

就算对感情这回事再没有经验，提耶利亚也意识到自己喜欢上了洛克昂。他明白强迫自己躲开洛克昂实在太痛苦，不如走一步看一步。“把主动权交给他吧”，提耶利亚虽然这么决定，但又因为把握不到未来的方向，内心总是惶惶不安。

在那之后洛克昂再也没有提出交往的请求，一起回家的路上也没有任何越轨的行为。提耶利亚的对他的态度柔和了许多，两人能像朋友那样正常交谈了。

十二月，洛克昂消失了几天外出摄影，提耶利亚在洛克昂缺席的日子里，对他的想念愈发强烈。后来洛克昂打电话告诉提耶利亚会在圣诞节前回来，提耶利亚开始像小孩一样期盼圣诞节的光临。

圣诞节前夜和新年，提耶利亚都被艾米邀请到洛克昂家里做客。

新年钟声敲响的时候，艾米已经躺在沙发上睡着了，洛克昂轻轻吻了提耶利亚的右边脸颊。

“新年快乐，提耶利亚。”

“……新年快乐，洛克昂。”

二月的某天，一个少年出现在了洛克昂和提耶利亚回家的路上。

少年穿着一身白色大衣，有着罕见的淡绿色短发，眼睛透着压倒人的气势，浑身上下散发出高人一等的贵族感。

提耶利亚看见这个少年，立刻停下了脚步。

少年向他们信步走来，洛克昂小声问提耶利亚：“他是谁？你认识？”

没等提耶利亚回答，眼前的少年已经率先开口：“好久不见，提耶利亚。”

“好久不见，利冯兹。”

提耶利亚的回答有些冷淡。

利冯兹转头看着洛克昂，嘴角一扭，露出一个礼节性的笑容，伸出手说：“你好，我是提耶利亚的哥哥，利冯兹·阿尔马克。”

洛克昂看看利冯兹，又转头看看提耶利亚。提耶利亚低着头毫无反应。他只得也伸出手和利冯兹一握：“我是洛克昂，和提耶利亚在同一所高中上学。”

利冯兹像没听到洛克昂的自我介绍，眼睛只瞄着提耶利亚。他忽然冷笑了一声，对提耶利亚说：

“我想你还不知道吧，外公病倒了。”

提耶利亚睁大眼睛抬起了头。

“什么时候的事？！”

“一周前，脑溢血。倒是很幸运，已经抢救回来了。三天前意识也恢复了。他在意识恢复后，就改了遗嘱——把你也加了进来。”

利冯兹从大衣里拿出一个大号信封。

“我来找你的目的就是把遗嘱的条款交给你。现在送到了。”

提耶利亚犹豫了一下，接过了利冯兹手里的信封。

见提耶利亚收下了信封，利冯兹把嘴凑到提耶利亚的耳边，悄悄说道：“我要是你，就拒绝这份遗产的继承权。这不是你应得的，那也不是你的世界。你母亲是家族的叛徒，你也一样。”

说罢，利冯兹又意味深长地看了洛克昂一眼，点了点头，就转身离开了。

提耶利亚抱着信封呆滞了一会，忽然跪倒在地开始抽泣。这可把洛克昂吓了一跳。

“怎么了？提耶利亚！”

洛克昂抱紧提耶利亚不停颤抖的肩膀。提耶利亚顺势把脸埋到洛克昂的胸前继续哭泣。

感到提耶利亚平静下来之后，洛克昂把他扶了起来。

“有什么需要我的……我什么都愿意为你做。”

洛克昂在担心提耶利亚的状况。

提耶利亚抬起发红的眼圈看着洛克昂，低声回答说：“你……能稍微陪我一会吗？”

虽然提耶利亚已经是洛克昂家里的常客，洛克昂还是第一次进入提耶利亚的公寓。

除了客厅一面几乎摆满书的大书柜，提耶利亚的家里冷清到不像有人住在里面。所有的家具看起来都很名贵，但整间屋子给人的感觉宛如名牌家私展示厅。

提耶利亚读出了洛克昂的想法。

“这间公寓是我外公给我买下的，所有的家具都是按照他的喜好定制的。”

提耶利亚请洛克昂在沙发上坐下，沏了一壶红茶。洛克昂看出来这套茶具也价格不菲。

“对不起，我想先读一下这个。”提耶利亚举起从利冯兹那里拿到的信封。

“嗯，请便。”洛克昂笑着说。

提耶利亚进了卧室，十分钟后打开房门走了出来。单从脸上的表情来看，洛克昂感觉不出他的情绪有何变化。

“久等了。”提耶利亚微微一笑，贴着洛克昂的身边坐下。

提耶利亚捧起自己眼前的茶杯，并没有喝，只是用修长的手指在杯口反复摩擦。

“这套茶具是外公送的，只因为我在他家里多看了它们几眼……我和他只相处了不到一年的时间，但他对我无条件的满足已经到了让我害怕的地步。”

提耶利亚抿了一口红茶，放下了茶杯继续说：

“我从佣人那里听说，外公在三个儿子五个女儿中，最疼的是我母亲。我的外婆是他的情人，生下我母亲后就过世了，所以妈妈小时候的境遇，我大概能猜想……在外公家寄居的那段时间我也多少尝到了，想拼命逃出金丝牢笼的感觉。据说母亲和父亲私奔后外公大发雷霆，把她所有的东西都下令烧掉了，并禁止所有人再次提起母亲的名字。”

“我第一次知道自己还有外公，是母亲病重后，她从来没和我提过她还有父母，我一直以为她是孤儿……后来我成了孤儿，住进了外公家。今天你看到的利冯兹，是我众多表兄妹的一员。我到那里之后，他们没少给我脸色看，还有言语上的暴力。不管是我平民的父亲，私生子的母亲，还是我，只要外公不在场，都能成为他们冷嘲热讽的对象。洛克昂，之前我对你的态度很差吧，很多话都是从他们那里学到的。”

“我没觉得，说实话，被你凶我还很开心呢。能用这么漂亮的脸一本正经地生气，也只有提耶利亚了。”

洛克昂回想起刚认识提耶利亚的时候，嘴角泛起笑意。

提耶利亚看了洛克昂一眼，也跟着笑了。

“如果是你的话，说不定能和他们友好相处呢。我觉得你在这方面很厉害，和什么样的人都能合拍。”

“提耶利亚，我也不是什么人都愿意迁就的……”

“……我懂的。总之，那时我快要被逼疯了，熬到中学毕业，死活都不愿意读外公安排的贵族高中。不过，最后外公竟然同意我来爱尔兰读CB高中，让我很诧异，明明是个控制欲那么强的人。他还很快帮我办好了手续，安排了住处，每月都会寄生活用品。”

“这么说来你外公是我的恩人呢。如果不是他，我大概一辈子都没有机会认识提耶利亚吧。”

洛克昂漫不经心的一句话，让提耶利亚一阵揪心的痛。

（一辈子都无法相遇吗……）

“怎么了？”

看提耶利亚沉默了好久，洛克昂问道。

“嗯，没什么。你饿了吗？我这里还有外公上次寄过来的牛排，稍等一下。”

提耶利亚进厨房煎好牛排，做了配菜，开了一瓶冰葡萄酒，和洛克昂面对面坐着吃了晚饭。

吃完饭，他们坐在地毯上喝着剩下的酒，洛克昂对提耶利亚讲了很多小时候和艾米的趣事，提耶利亚笑得很开心。每次提耶利亚笑出声，洛克昂都会暂时忘记呼吸。提耶利亚也说了一些自己和母亲的往事，洛克昂听得出来母亲在提耶利亚心中的神圣地位。

“妈妈曾经对我说，法律不能保护人，只有人才能保护人。她做律师，就是要用法律保护值得保护的人。虽然这种观点在法律界是异类，但我觉得她的做法才是这个世界欠缺的。”

“提耶利亚想继承你母亲的意志吗？”

“嗯，我是这么打算的。”

“要是提耶利亚的话，肯定没有问题的。你是那种什么事情都难不倒的人，一定能实现自己的理想。”

“……谢谢你，洛克昂。”

短暂的沉默后，提耶利亚看着洛克昂的眼睛，说出了这句话，眼神清澈透明。

两人又聊了很久，从洛克昂外出摄影的趣事说到CB高中各位风云人物的八卦。期间，提耶利亚不小心把酒洒到了校服上，起身去洗了澡，擦干了头发，换上一套深紫色的绸缎睡衣后，又坐到洛克昂身边继续说笑。

夜深了，洛克昂还在绘声绘色地描述着某位已经毕业的不良学长的事迹，忽然感到右肩一沉——提耶利亚靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

洛克昂侧头打量着提耶利亚的额头和前发，紧闭的双眼和颈部的线条。提耶利亚的右臂自然垂在身前，右手轻轻搭着洛克昂的手臂。

“提耶利亚……”

洛克昂小声喊了他的名字，但提耶利亚没有醒来。

洛克昂抱起提耶利亚，把他轻轻放到卧室的床上，摘掉眼镜摆在床头，又用手指整理他前额乱掉的刘海。洛克昂的手顺着刘海滑到提耶利亚的耳边，又顺着提耶利亚的脸部曲线停在下颌。

他收回了有些颤抖的手，轻轻对熟睡的提耶利亚道了一句晚安，熄灭所有的灯，离开了提耶利亚的公寓。

听到大门关闭的响声后，躺在床上的提耶利亚睁开双眼，眼角滑落了一滴泪。


	9. Chapter 9

直至今日，提耶利亚都记得在高中一年级情人节那天，洛克昂告诉他要去库尔吉斯斯坦做战地记者的那一刻。

那天下着细雪，整个校园洋溢着暧昧的骚动。虽然是男校，这帮青春期的男孩子们很多已经有了校外女友，他们热火朝天地讨论着准备如何同女朋友度过这浪漫的一晚。

放学的时候，洛克昂在校门外拉住提耶利亚。

“提耶利亚，我有话要对你说。”

看着洛克昂被冻得发红的鼻尖，提耶利亚的脸上也泛起一层红晕。是什么话呢？情人节气氛的笼罩下，他难免会往某些事情上想。

洛克昂带着提耶利亚在离家不远的公园长椅上坐下后，开口对他说：“毕业后，我准备去库尔吉斯斯坦……”

提耶利亚心忽地一沉，脑子开始嗡嗡作响。

洛克昂没有看到提耶利亚铁青的脸色，眼睛仍然注视着公园里嬉戏的孩子们，继续说道：“我要去做战地摄影师。那里已经爆发了全面战争，听说战况相当惨烈。我在JNN工作的朋友，告诉我现在亟需愿意去库尔吉斯斯坦的记者和摄影师，而我符合他们所有的条件……既能实现我做摄影师的梦想，而且薪水也很可观，足够让我支持艾米到大学毕业了。”

提耶利亚沉默了半晌，勉强从喉头挤出一句话：“那里……很危险吧……”

洛克昂笑了一下，轻描淡写地回答说：“那里可是战场，危险是避免不了的……但是，我想知道啊，为什么人类要发起战争，战争存在的意义到底是什么。这种问题，只有在战场才能找到答案吧……”

洛克昂抬头看着天空飘落的雪，仿佛灰尘一般的细雪停留在他的发梢和睫毛上，凝结成晶莹的水珠。

***

提耶利亚看着手中探照灯，灯泡发射出的强光照着空气中的灰尘，就好像那天的雪一样。

（唔……我在想什么呢，要抓紧时间……）

提耶利亚继续在山顶的草丛里一寸一寸找寻可能遗留下来的对洛克昂故意杀人案有利的证据。

从理性上讲，提耶利亚知道，想找到足以翻案的证据的概率，几乎为0。他向来是个不相信直觉的人，在提耶利亚看来，“直觉”或者“第六感”只不过一种反映内心期盼的心理效应而已。但是，从卷宗里看见洛克昂名字的那时起，心里澎湃翻滚的“直觉”，一刻不停地在提醒着提耶利亚——这是最后的机会了，六年前我做不到的，现在一定可以了吧。

***

六年前高一的初夏。

洛克昂已经很久没有出现在提耶利亚眼前了。他并不需要参加大学入学考试，于是在这个毕业季去了日本JNN的培训基地，进行战地记者上任前的培训，以便毕业后直接去往战场开始工作。洛克昂没有主动联络过提耶利亚，也没有给提耶利亚任何联系方式。他彻底从提耶利亚生活中消失了。

某个周末，提耶利亚在路上偶遇正在和男友约会的艾米。看到提耶利亚，艾米兴奋地打着招呼，撇下男友迎了上来。

“好久不见，提耶利亚！哥哥走后你再也不来我家里玩了呢！”

提耶利亚笑笑，看着她身后的男友说：“现在的你，大概也没时间招呼我了吧。”

“嗯，也是呢……”

艾米不好意思地笑了一下，便收起笑容，神色凝重地看着提耶利亚，小声说道：

“哥哥下个周回来办理毕业手续，然后就出发去库尔吉斯斯坦了……其实，我不想他去的，我劝了他好久。我好怕再也见不到他了。但他却总是用‘向世界展示战争的真相’这种冠冕堂皇的理由敷衍我。什么嘛！一副臭屁的样子，这种事情也轮不到他去做吧……提耶利亚，我想这世界上如果有一个人能让他回心转意的话，大概就是你了。你能不能帮我劝劝他？哥哥是我唯一的亲人，我真的不想连他都失去……”

在艾米的言语间，两行眼泪滑下了她的脸庞。

提耶利亚看到艾米伤心的样子，立即打断了她的话。

“艾米，我想你误会了，我和他……不是那种关系。我并没有资格劝他。”

提耶利亚咬着嘴唇，他无法回应艾米的请求。他是洛克昂的什么人呢？既不是艾米这样的亲人，也不是恋人。洛克昂离开爱尔兰几个月，没有来一通联络，他们甚至连朋友都算不上吧，只是回家路上同行的伙伴而已。提耶利亚这么想着，下唇都快被牙齿咬出血了。

“总之，请你务必试一试，求你了，提耶利亚。”

艾米也隐约感觉到提耶利亚为难的理由。她不是个愿意强迫别人的孩子，却还是用抱歉又坚定的眼神，看着提耶利亚提出了要求。

提耶利亚没有答应，也没有拒绝。艾米和她的男友离开后，他走到情人节和洛克昂谈话的公园，在同一张长椅上坐下，仰起头，看着湛蓝天空上滑翔盘旋的飞鸟出神。

回到学校办理毕业手续的那天傍晚，洛克昂照旧站在校园的大门口，等待提耶利亚放学。

走到洛克昂的身边的时候，提耶利亚停下了脚步。

洛克昂抬头，举起右手放在眼前一挥，笑着对提耶利亚说了句：“呦，好久不见。”

提耶利亚忍住了扑到他怀里大哭的冲动，淡淡地朝洛克昂一笑：“好久不见。”

回家的路上，洛克昂对提耶利亚讲了很多在日本的见闻。提耶利亚看着洛克昂滔滔不绝的嘴唇发呆。那些异域风情，他什么都没有听进去，只是心不在焉地随口附和。

提耶利亚从来没发现他们的回家路途竟是如此的短暂。

站在自己的公寓门口，提耶利亚喉咙被卡住似的，说不出“再见”这个词，于是怔怔看着洛克昂的脸，等待他向自己说出告别的话。

洛克昂仿佛看懂了提耶利亚的心思，苦笑似的嘴角一撇，轻声说：“呐，提耶利亚，你到现在都没回答那个问题呢。‘和我交往’……答应我，或者给出让我信服的拒绝理由……”

（混蛋！……你果然是个混蛋！明明都自己决定了离开，还要把这个问题抛给我吗！？）

提耶利亚在心里哭着大骂，脸上的表情却没有太大的变化。

他紧紧盯着洛克昂的眼睛，长吁一口气，低声回答：“好啊，我今天就给你这个理由。”

提耶利亚抬起头，用身体凑近洛克昂与他四目相对，两人的鼻尖几乎就要碰到一起。

提耶利亚努力压制住心中的感情，凝视洛克昂，缓缓说道：

“洛克昂，我喜欢过你，喜欢到发疯。曾经有一阵子，每次你看着我的时候，我都想逃走，因为我需要拼命忍住想要抱住你的冲动，甚至只听到你的声音，我的心都会紧张到发抖……那种感觉让我好怕。和你在一起的我，好像变成了自己都不认识的陌生人。”

“你大概不知道，利冯兹来的那天晚上，我其实想要勾引你抱我。你没有碰我，真的太好了。如果事情真的变成那样，不管是你还是我，都会后悔得想掐死自己吧……你离开的这几个月，我冷静下来了，也明白了对你的感觉，只不过是一时冲动而已。没有被这种冲动毁掉一生，应该感到庆幸。被冲动驱使的感情是不会长久的，如果交往的话，激情褪去后，我们的结局只可能是对彼此感到厌倦，甚至是埋怨。”

提耶利亚叹了口气，给出结论：“我不要那样，我知道你也不要那样。这就是我拒绝你的理由。”

（我不想成为你追逐梦想的绊脚石……）

提耶利亚在心里补充了他无法说出口的那条理由。

往日的机智都被提耶利亚凝视的眼神压制得不见踪影，洛克昂此时只能惊讶到说不出话。良久，他才倒吸一口气，用苦涩的语气哽咽着：“提耶利亚，你好过分。我第一次听到喜欢的人对我告白，目的竟然是拒绝我……呵呵，你说的没错，我也不想我们最后变成那样……我明白了。再见了，提耶利亚，保重。”

洛克昂伸出手，轻触了提耶利亚近在咫尺的脸颊。他贴近提耶利亚的唇，在将要吻上之际，却后退一步，离开了提耶利亚的身体。

提耶利亚看着洛克昂用痛苦的表情挤出一个笑容，转头准备离开。提耶利亚慌忙伸出手，抓住了洛克昂的手臂。

“你……要活下去……”

提耶利亚使出浑身力气，让自己尽量平静地说出了最后一句话，便松开了拉着洛克昂的手。

洛克昂没有回头看自己，只是轻轻点了点头，向前迈出了坚定的脚步。

这六年间，提耶利亚每次看见夕阳，都会想起洛克昂离开时最后的背影。


	10. Chapter 10

在洛克昂描述的血月拍摄地和萨谢斯尸体被发现的地点之间，提耶利亚找到了一些可疑的痕迹。他花了将近十分之一的积蓄自费将这些痕迹送检，大部分的检验结果毫无用处，除了一块石头上留下的和MS2307相机外壳同种的一道漆痕，还有漆痕旁边草地上掉落的一根褐色的属于男性的长发。提耶利亚查询了警方DNA数据库，没有任何发现，说明头发的主人没有犯罪前科。

“会不会只是游客掉落的啊……”

皇小姐担心地看着提耶利亚，后者正皱着眉头神色凝重地盯着屏幕。提耶利亚漂亮的脸上满是疲态，他已经三天没回家睡觉了。

“……前辈，我总觉得，看见这根头发就很不安，它一定和真凶有关联……”

“提耶利亚，你刚刚说的，可不像我们这行应该说的话啊。”

“我知道……”

“洛克昂和你到底是什么关系？其实有了那道漆痕，你已经可以试着打‘疑点有利于被告’这张牌了吧，真凶是谁不是你该考虑的问题啊。”

“我总觉得心里不踏实。只有那道漆痕，作为证据太薄弱了，如果碰到强硬的检察官……前辈，我想拜托你一件事，后天的庭前会审我可能参加不了了，我要去一趟德国。”

“你要找你外公？”

“嗯，我必须去试试。”

“……你还没回答我呢，洛克昂是你什么人？你不回答我，会审我可不帮你参加哦。”

听出了皇小姐带着少许威胁的语气，提耶利亚沉默片刻后，叹了口气：“我和他现在什么关系都没有。只是，我高一和他在同一所高中。他……是我唯一喜欢过的人。”

“初恋……吗？呵呵，我明白了，庭前会审交给我吧，你早去早回。”

会审结束的时候，同洛克昂一起从检察院走出来后，皇小姐和她的委托人告别。

“你运气不错，摊上的检察官是出了名的温和派。加上死者本身就是杀人无数的战争犯，他对你并无先入为主的偏见。”

洛克昂对将要指控自己的检察官是谁并没有太多的想法，他看着皇小姐，欲言又止。

“想问提耶利亚哪儿去了吗？”皇小姐看穿了洛克昂的心思，“他这些天为你的案子没少奔波，既然都去了那里，一定能找到他想要的结果吧。”

皇小姐没头没尾的回答并没有给洛克昂解惑，反而让他更糊涂了。

“好了，别乱想了，相信提耶利亚。我认识他这么多年，还没见过他做不成的事。”

皇冲洛克昂眨了眨眼，就示意看守所的狱警把他带走了。

与此同时，提耶利亚在伊奥利亚正在研发的量子计算机Veda的终端里，查到了褐色男性长发的主人——比利·片桐。

只要是世界上拥有血液记录的人类，DNA都会被记录在Veda里。目前Veda是秘密进行的计划，提耶利亚不能把片桐的发丝作为证据呈堂，但只要有这个线索就够了。

提耶利亚动用了伊奥利亚手下的特工组织，查到片桐曾经的恋人、政府科研人员妮娜，死于萨谢斯策划的暗杀——为了抢夺她的研究成果，并转卖给恐怖分子。看到这个情报后，提耶利亚已经有了足够的把握。他知道下一步该怎么做了。

回到日本后，他立刻打通了比利·片桐的电话，要求和他单独见面。

约定的时间还没到，提耶利亚已经在昏黄的酒吧灯光下就坐。不久，一个扎着长马尾、戴着眼镜的儒雅男子在他身边坐下。

“片桐先生，我就直说了。”

片桐坐下后，提耶利亚便小声地直入主题：“我知道你做了什么，洛克昂·斯特拉托斯是被你陷害的。”

“提耶利亚律师，是吧？说实在的，我不太明白你在说什么。”片桐脸上挂着无表情的微笑。

“我理解你的心情，最重要的恋人被那么残忍地杀害……换做是我，也会选择不顾一切地复仇吧。可是，你这次牵扯进来的那个人，对我来说，和妮娜对你，是同等的重要。”

“……”

“我不想兜圈子，我有你作案的证据，你放心，它们不是合法途径获取的，不能用来指控你。之所以约你出来，一是我相信能为枉死的恋人报仇的男人，大概不愿意见到无辜的人平白蒙冤，二是想通过你，和你的叔叔——AEU的霍姆·片桐司令结交一下。这是我们能提供给你们的条件。”

提耶利亚从西装口袋里取出一个存储器，摆在桌子上。

“我相信你来之前已经查过我的身份和背景了。看过这份资料，我想你不会不满意。除了往后的互惠互助，我还需要你一个举手之劳——以证据不足为理由，撤销对洛克昂·斯特拉托斯的指控。”

比利·片桐看了提耶利亚一眼，伸手拿起桌上的存储器。

“呵呵，我明白了。我那样做，只是想混淆视听，没想到格拉汉姆家伙真的热血到只有一根筋……也罢，上次会审你方也提供了有力证据，后续的事情，就交给我吧。”

说罢，片桐意味深长地看了提耶利亚一眼，向他伸出右手。提耶利亚也用同样的眼神回视了片桐，缓缓地伸出手与他一握。

两天后，洛克昂就收到了“因证据不足，当场无罪释放”的通知。

取回自己的随身物品后，他特意检查了一下自己用了六年的钱包。那是艾米在出发去库尔吉斯斯坦前送给他的。

洛克昂打开皮质陈旧的钱包夹层，里面除了自己的全家照之外，还有另一张照片。洛克昂把照片拿出来，相纸因为长时间的摩擦已经发皱，上面的人正用一脸惊讶的表情对着镜头。

六年前，洛克昂把自己唯一一张提耶利亚的照片冲洗出来后，就删掉了存储中的备份。

他把提耶利亚的照片和家人的照片一起放在钱包夹层里，如果自己有什么不测，那张曾经惹提耶利亚生气、想要删掉的照片，也会和自己一起从这个世界上消失。

知道洛克昂在东京人生地不熟，皇小姐开车到看守所接洛克昂，并送他去酒店办理入住手续。

洛克昂坐进车里，皇小姐立刻给了他一个大大的微笑：“恭喜你有惊无险，终于无罪释放了！今晚我请你喝酒，给你去去霉气。刚到东京就碰到这种事，希望你不要对日本有不好的印象。”

说罢，她没等洛克昂回话，又接着补充道：“提耶利亚办完剩余的手续后，晚上也会过来，有什么话就和他当面说吧。”

洛克昂在酒店好好洗了个澡，又饱饱睡了一觉。这些天看守所的日子在外人看起来可能是苦不堪言，不过他没放在心上，因为比起战地的条件已经是好太多了。

晚上六点半，皇小姐已经驾车在酒店楼下等他了。 

皇小姐带他去了最具日本特色的居酒屋。

“我也只能请得起在这里喝酒了。我刚刚结婚，还有房贷要供，经济上比较紧张啦。下次换提耶利亚请客，他绝对会请我们去更好的地方喝酒。”

洛克昂赶忙回答皇小姐说这里就很好，自己也不是很能喝酒。

“哎，好可惜，我看你样子还以为你酒量不错，能陪我一起喝呢。提耶利亚也不怎么能喝酒，每次喝一点后就坚决不喝了，真扫兴……埃米利奥也不允许我在家里喝太多的酒。”

皇小姐抱怨的功夫，已经点了五瓶日本烧酒。她给洛克昂杯子里一并斟上了酒，洛克昂只能奉陪。三杯酒下肚后，皇小姐的话匣子就打开了，开始滔滔不绝向洛克昂讲着提耶利亚的事情。

“我是在大学的时候认识提耶利亚的。我上的大学是有高中部的哦，据说又费钱、要求又严格，只有极少数贵族子弟的佼佼者才能进得来。提耶利亚那时候上高二吧，就进入了我所在的法学研究室。你知道吗，第一眼见他的时候我吓了一跳，心想怎么有这么漂亮的人，一下子就把我比下去了。不久后发现他不但长得漂亮，记忆力也着实吓人，只要读过一遍的案例立刻就能记到脑子里，永远都不会忘。不过嘛，他也是有缺点的，性格特别死板，抓到理就不饶人，研究室里面所有的人，连同导师在内，都被他刁难过。还有还有，当时想追他的人特别多，有男有女，高中部和大学的都有，有些条件好到我这个有恋人的都动心呢，提耶利亚却对每个人都冷冰冰的……”

洛克昂想起提耶利亚最初对他的态度，嘴角扬起微妙的弧度。

皇小姐用眼角瞥见了洛克昂的表情变化，故意问道：“洛克昂，提耶利亚高一是和你在同一所高中吧？那时候的他也是这么冷冰冰的吗？”

“哦……大概吧。不过，那家伙只是外表冷漠而已，其实心里很关心朋友的。”

“咦，你倒是很清楚嘛！我当时隐约觉得是因为提耶利亚在心里藏了一个人，所以才能那么坚决地拒绝掉那么多帅哥美女。我毕业后两年，提耶利亚就毕业了，他是连跳两级提早完成了学业，少见的天才呢。当时我已经跟着埃米利奥来到了日本，加入了恩师刚刚创建的这家律师事务所，因为缺人，就想邀请提耶利亚试试。他一听说工作地点在日本，没听条件就答应了。我还以为他喜欢的人在日本呢，可两年过去了，也没见他和谁交往。虽然感情方面一片空白，工作方面却突飞猛进。他总说是自己运气好，刚刚出道就为王氏集团解决了一件大麻烦，这可不是运气好就能做成的事情吧。说实在的，事务所里有他，我也沾了不少光。恩师去年隐退了，我和提耶利亚就成了合伙人。他除了王氏集团那单案子，再也不肯接手财阀的委托了，只肯接平民的案件，还好名声已经打了出去，也就有了挑案子的余地，我们好歹也能养活自己……喏，我们的王牌来了。”

皇小姐冲着店门方向打了个招呼，洛克昂转过头，发现提耶利亚正站在他的身后，头发和身上的西装都已经被打湿了。洛克昂觉得提耶利亚的眼角也有一层雾气。

“外面下雨了吗？”皇小姐看着提耶利亚狼狈的样子，笑着问他。

“嗯，从法院出来就开始下雨了。忘记带伞了……”

提耶利亚在皇小姐身边坐下后，抬起头对洛克昂一笑：“恭喜你，能没事真是太好了。”

看到提耶利亚还滴着雨水的笑容，洛克昂的呼吸一瞬间暂停了。真是没用呢，还和六年前的毛头小子一样。洛克昂整理好心情，也摆正笑容回答提耶利亚：“多亏了你呢，谢谢你，提耶利亚。”

提耶利亚低下头，生怕被洛克昂看到自己快哭出来的脸。

皇小姐察觉到两人之间的尴尬气氛，赶忙解围说道：“既然是被冤枉的，一定会没事的呀！你们不要这么拘谨啦，难得再见面，就多叙叙旧嘛。刚才我已经对洛克昂讲了很多提耶利亚的事情了，提耶利亚也想知道洛克昂这些年都经历了什么吧……喂喂？埃米利奥，什么事？什么！你没事吧！我马上到！”

皇小姐挂上电话，一脸抱歉地看着提耶利亚：“对不起提耶利亚，埃米利奥打球的时候把脚扭伤了，我要去接他……今天算我欠你的，下次再请你们喝酒。对了，你今天没开车吧，等我一下。”

皇小姐离开座位，回来的时候手上拿了一瓶清酒和一把雨伞，她把伞递给提耶利亚：

“这把伞是向老板借的，下次来记得还哦。还有，洛克昂，这瓶酒送给你，这是我最喜欢的清酒，你一定要尝尝，今天抱歉啦，等下拜托你帮我送提耶利亚回家。下次见！”

说完话，皇小姐急匆匆地冲出店门，留下提耶利亚和洛克昂面面相觑。

两人对视了几秒，提耶利亚噗嗤笑出声：“对不起，我的前辈就是这么大大咧咧的，她刚才……没有对你说什么奇怪的话吧。”

“没有，她只是说了和你组建律师事务所的事。”

如果说出那些“恋爱”的话题，他一定会尴尬吧，虽然很想再次看见脸红的提耶利亚，洛克昂还是忍住没有说出来。

“你……这些年，过得怎么样？”提耶利亚侧过脸，盯着空气问出这句话。

“见识了很多呢，战争和人类丑陋的一面，不过，人性美好的一面也看到了很多……对了，这里有我拍摄的照片。”

洛克昂拿出自己随身的便携设备，开始向提耶利亚讲述自己六年的战争见闻。那些可耻的、可敬的、可悲的、可叹的事情，在他的描述下总能给人心灵上的撼动，和他拍摄的照片是同样的震撼。提耶利亚几次看着洛克昂出神，而洛克昂发现自己失神的时候投过来的温柔眼神又让他的心跳忽然加速，只能低头啜着酒杯里的烧酒。提耶利亚本来就不胜酒力，片刻间已经有了微酣的感觉。

“你好像有些醉了，我送你回家吧。”

看着提耶利亚泛红的脸颊和微闭的双眼，洛克昂咽了一下口水，定了定神，起身结了账，然后扶起提耶利亚走出店门。

店外的雨水和凉风让提耶利亚清醒不少，因为只有一把伞，他们只能贴着肩膀走在路上。洛克昂把伞尽量朝提耶利亚那边倾斜，自己的T恤已经湿了大半。

好在提耶利亚的公寓离居酒屋并不算太远，走到公寓门口的时候，洛克昂还剩下一半的衣服和头发没有湿。

提耶利亚看着洛克昂贴在身上的潮湿衣服脱口而出：“进来换件衣服吧”。

话音刚落又觉得不妥，连忙补充道：“要是你赶时间，我可以进去给你拿一件换上。”

“那就打搅了。”

洛克昂凑近提耶利亚的耳边小声说。他的气息喷到自己脸上的时候，提耶利亚觉得刚刚醒来的醉意又蔓延到全身了。

提耶利亚打开大门，把钥匙放在玄关柜的盘子上。洛克昂把皇小姐送的清酒也放在了玄关柜上。还没来得及开灯，提耶利亚就被洛克昂从后背紧紧抱住，他听到洛克昂低沉的声音在耳边响起，说出的话让他差点晕厥过去：“提耶利亚，你邀请我进来，知道会发生什么吧。这次……我不会再放过你了。”


	11. Chapter 11

洛克昂让提耶利亚转过身看着自己，玄关处仅有走廊夜灯微弱的一点光，他看不清提耶利亚现在是什么表情。  
洛克昂的手仍旧环在提耶利亚的腰上，他闭上眼深吸一口气，等适才因为抱住提耶利亚、闻到提耶利亚气味而狂跳的心脏稍微平静一点后，开口说道：  
“提耶利亚，再回答一次我的问题——和我交往吧。不准再说因为太喜欢我所以拒绝我这种蹩脚的话。我不会像当年那么傻，那么简单就被你糊弄过去。这次，除非你能说出100个我认可的理由，否则我绝不会放手。”  
洛克昂炽热的表白让提耶利亚内心激荡不已，哪里还能想出拒绝他的理由。从再次见到洛克昂那刻起，提耶利亚多年积重的思念就一起显了现形，他现在只想能再次抱紧这个男人。

提耶利亚把额头靠上洛克昂的右肩，轻声回答着他的问题：“没有，我一个理由都想不出来……洛克昂，我爱你，六年以来我没有一天停止爱你……”  
提耶利亚的话还没说完，就被洛克昂推到墙边，嘴唇在下一瞬间被彻底封上。洛克昂的舌尖没受到任何阻拦就撬开了提耶利亚的齿关，他狂妄地紧紧压住提耶利亚刚刚对他说出“爱”字的双唇，贪婪地吮吸提耶利亚口腔内的柔软。提耶利亚一开始还尝试用温柔的方式抚慰洛克昂的焦躁，不久便在洛克昂强硬的攻势下意乱情迷，只得投降，任由他摆布。  
这个吻愈演愈烈，即使隔着衣物，两人也感觉到紧贴在一起的对方下体都起了反应。  
许久，洛克昂从提耶利亚的缠绵中抽离，迎着提耶利亚投向自己那变得恍惚的眼神，用只有他们两个人能听到音量低声问道：“提耶利亚，我想抱你，可以吗？”  
提耶利亚刹那间羞红了脸。看到洛克昂身上的衣服还湿着，提耶利亚低下头转移了话题：“你……先去洗个澡吧，刚才淋湿了，不换掉衣服会很冷的。”  
“要是提耶利亚和我一起的话，我就去。否则我可不放心，你会不会趁我洗澡的时候偷偷跑掉？”  
提耶利亚想开口辩驳说这里是他自己的家。洛克昂没等他出声，就用手指按住他的嘴唇，示意他不要说话，然后拉着提耶利亚的手，把他拽到了浴室。虽然这是他第一次来提耶利亚日本的公寓，仍然准确无误猜到了浴室的位置。

提耶利亚刚打开浴室的灯，洛克昂就急切地开始动手帮他除掉身上多余的衣物，只留着上身的一件衬衣。  
褪掉自己被雨水淋得湿哒哒的T恤和牛仔裤后，洛克昂拥着提耶利亚，两人一起躺倒在浴缸里。

提耶利亚日本的公寓仍旧是其外公赠与的，浴室面积比普通的公寓大很多，正中间的圆形浴缸也大到足够容纳两个成年人。洛克昂随意扭开浴缸上方的开关，没有调整温度的热水哗哗地流到浴缸中。水有些烫，但洛克昂并不在意，他的注意力已经完全被眼前横陈的美人玉体所吸引。

半躺在浴缸中的提耶利亚不太清楚为什么洛克昂要留着自己身上这件衬衣。  
洛克昂伸出修长的手指，用魅惑的速度一颗颗解开提耶利亚衬衣胸前的纽扣。这是洛克昂第一次见到提耶利亚的裸体。白色湿衬衣紧紧裹在提耶利亚身上，看起来可比全裸要诱惑多了。已经不需要忍耐的洛克昂，沿着衬衣对襟，用半咬半吮吸的方式，开始挑拨提耶利亚的肌肤，同时，双手的指尖隔着衬衣布料悉心照顾着提耶利亚胸前敏感的凸起。

提耶利亚透过浴室弥漫的水蒸气，看着洛克昂在自己身上肆虐地留下深深浅浅的痕迹，肌肤触感带来的骚动，以及身下不断增多的热水，让他觉得自己快要融化在洛克昂的爱抚中了。他迫不及待想要抓住什么缓解浑身的酥麻感，需要支撑住身体的双手却只能落寞地靠在光滑的浴缸壁上。  
“啊~嗯……”  
无处释放的提耶利亚不自觉叫出了声音。听见提耶利亚诱惑的叫声，洛克昂停了下了动作，吻了吻提耶利亚微颤的唇，用戏谑的口气说：  
“提耶利亚已经支持不住了吧，我让你先解放一次怎么样？”  
没给提耶利亚拒绝的机会，洛克昂的左手手掌就握住了提耶利亚早就高涨的下身，右手从下方揽住提耶利亚微微抬起的腰身。提耶利亚平时极少自慰，最近又一直忙于案件，此刻哪里忍受得了洛克昂熟稔的刺激，不多时就在水中释放了出来。

夜还很长，洛克昂可没准备让提耶利亚就此休息。左手从欲望释放完毕的性器上离开后，又从提耶利亚双腿之间探向后部，中指长驱直入，开始温柔地翻搅。  
此时浴缸中的水位已经到了两人的胸部，洛克昂关掉了水龙头，怕已经失神的提耶利亚不小心把口鼻埋入水里。  
三指进入后，在提耶利亚急促的喘息声中，洛克昂知道，他的处女地已经为自己准备好了。

“下面去床上做吧。”  
洛克昂把提耶利亚从浴缸中抱起，花了不少的力气帮助怀中已经乏力的人脱掉湿透的衬衣，再拿起挂钩上的浴巾，擦掉了两人身上和头发上多余的水分。  
头脑已经空白的提耶利亚没有察觉到洛克昂帮自己擦拭身体时眼神起的变化。他只知道自己被洛克昂横抱在怀，带到了卧室的床前。

洛克昂用略带粗暴地方式把怀里的提耶利亚抛到枕头上。

被扔到床上的提耶利亚忽然从情欲中清醒过来，睁大眼看着洛克昂。洛克昂的眼里燃烧起野兽般的火焰，脸上带着提耶利亚从来不曾见过的表情。

“洛克昂……你……”  
洛克昂把全身的重量压到了提耶利亚身上，然后捏起提耶利亚的下巴，凑近提耶利亚因为害怕而发抖的嘴唇，用冰冷的语气对他说：“提耶利亚，你以前跟我说，如果我碰了你，你会后悔到想掐死自己吧。那么今天，我会一直做到让你连掐死自己的力气都没有。”

说罢，洛克昂抬起提耶利亚的双腿，径直将自己灼热的分身挺入提耶利亚已经完全扩张的部位，用近乎强暴的力道在提耶利亚体内开始了抽送。  
提耶利亚的身体本就处于疲劳状态，适才又在浴缸里被洛克昂玩弄到筋疲力尽，此时已毫无反抗之力。刚刚进入的一瞬间很痛，不过因为在热水里已经完成了准备工作，提耶利亚很快适应了洛克昂的硬度。每次分身触碰到体内最敏感的部位时，被洛克昂紧紧箍住的一双纤细长腿都会不自觉地颤抖。数次强烈的刺激之后，提耶利亚的性器也再次兴奋起来。

“洛……洛克昂，为什么……啊…啊……”  
提耶利亚想要问洛克昂为什么这么生气，却听到从自己嘴里发出的颇具淫靡感的叫声，羞得连忙把脸埋到枕头里。

洛克昂伸手把提耶利亚的脸从枕头里捞了出来，一边吻着提耶利亚的嘴，一边用恢复了温柔的声音命令他：“叫我的名字，快点！”  
“洛…克昂、洛克昂……嗯…啊~洛克昂……”  
洛克昂喉咙深处发出一声低吼，在提耶利亚体内释放了出来，随即提耶利亚也第二次射到了洛克昂的腹部。  
洛克昂脱力地将脸埋在提耶利亚散落在枕头上的发丝里，分身和提耶利亚接触的地方，仍在流出白色的液体。

提耶利亚平复了自己的呼吸，用手臂环绕着洛克昂的颈部，手指插入洛克昂棕色的头发，轻轻梳理因为剧烈运动变得凌乱的卷发。他用轻柔的声音在洛克昂的耳边问：“洛克昂……你恨我吗？”

洛克昂侧过脸，看着提耶利亚的眼睛，刚才那种让提耶利亚害怕的神情已经从他脸上消失了。

洛克昂苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“我不知道……如果我能恨你，可能这些年也会好过一点吧。提耶利亚，六年前，我曾经想过为了你、为了艾米放弃当战地记者。我最后一次去找你的时候，心想只要你肯接受我，我就留下和你在一起，哪里也不去。但你给我的答复却让我不知所措，只能离开。在库尔吉斯斯坦，我遇到过几次足以送命的危险，每次我都会想，当时明明你已经说了喜欢我，为什么我不能厚着脸皮留下。那样的话，我是不是会过着不一样的人生……不过，我其实明白，你没有说错，即使留在你身边，我也是会后悔的，为自己没有坚持梦想而后悔。不管怎样都会后悔，我是不是一个很矛盾的人？”

窗外的雨已经停了，提耶利亚看着被月光笼罩的洛克昂的身体，这才发现他身上有着大大小小十几道疤痕。  
提耶利亚伸出手抚摸着这些疤痕，努力让眼里噙着的泪不要流下来。  
洛克昂握住提耶利亚抚摸他的手，用眼神示意提耶利亚这些伤疤已经没关系了，他看见提耶利亚眼角的泪光，心里涌上一阵强烈的悔意。

“刚才痛不痛，对不起，我……”  
“不痛的……不过，我才知道你这么变态，原来洛克昂还藏着我不知道的一面。”提耶利亚说完，脸上露出了调皮的笑容。  
“好啊，那我就把变态的一面都给你看看！提耶利亚，我在这六年里都是一边想着你一边自己解决的哦。对你有过的所有幻想，我都想对本尊做一遍。你不准逃跑，我再也不会让你从我身边跑掉了。”  
洛克昂用双臂把提耶利亚环在胸前抱紧。提耶利亚顺从地贴紧洛克昂，双手轻抚他的后背。  
“不会逃走的，我已经逃不掉了……”

两人安静地拥抱了一阵后，洛克昂忽然想到了什么坐了起来。  
“皇小姐给我的那瓶酒！提耶利亚，今天就先帮我实现一个幻想好了。”

洛克昂起身走到玄关处，将皇小姐送的清酒打开拎到床前。他扶着提耶利亚的肩膀让他平躺，然后把清酒倒在提耶利亚的胸前。  
“你做什么……”  
洛克昂不理会提耶利亚的质问，俯身开始用舌头品尝在他身上流淌的酒。在清酒沿着提耶利亚的肌肤滴落到床单之前，已经被洛克昂尽数舔舐干净。  
“喂，洛克昂……“  
提耶利亚正想说这样的行为太失态了，洛克昂又倒了一些酒在他的腹部，被洛克昂的舌头再次爱抚带来的快感让提耶利亚顿时语塞。

洛克昂在提耶利亚的大腿上、膝盖上，甚至脚踝都倒了酒，然后用舌头将酒喝净。提耶利亚才发现这些身体部位全都是他的敏感带。

被阵阵快感袭击到四肢乏力的提耶利亚，被洛克昂轻易地翻了个身趴在床上。洛克昂在他的腰骨下沉处继续倒上酒，一边用舌头舔舐，一边将手指再次探入提耶利亚的后穴翻弄。  
腰上的阵阵触电感已经让提耶利亚止不住发抖，偏偏洛克昂的手指还在欲言又止地不停煽动他最敏感的部位。提耶利亚开始扭动腰肢，想要让洛克昂深入触碰那里，洛克昂却故意使坏，即将碰到时手指就会向后一缩，仿佛逗猫一样挑逗着提耶利亚紧绷的神经。

（混蛋！为什么我每次都要被他欺侮！）  
提耶利亚愤怒地抬起眼睛盯着洛克昂。他忽然想起了自己被洛克昂强抱强吻的往事，结合眼前的状况，只觉得又羞又恼。  
提耶利亚一把拽住洛克昂的手臂，也不知道从哪里来了力气，将跪在地上的洛克昂拉上了床。  
他跨坐在洛克昂身上，俯下身狠狠咬住洛克昂的肩撒气，痛得洛克昂倒吸了一口凉气。松开口后，提耶利亚抓住洛克昂的雄身，将它放入自己体内，开始款摆细腰。  
洛克昂被眼前的风景迷住了——提耶利亚快要到达高潮的表情、如同舞蹈一样扭动的白皙身体、以及口中泄出的悦耳呻吟声。  
洛克昂抬起身子环住提耶利亚的后颈，吻上他的嘴，让提耶利亚用抱住自己的姿势再一次到达高潮。

等提耶利亚从窒息般的娇喘中平复过来后，洛克昂松开了他的身体，二人一齐瘫倒在已经皱乱的床单上。洛克昂用手臂撑着床让身体侧卧，一边用带笑的眼睛看着软在床上的提耶利亚，一边揶揄他：  
“喂喂，提耶利亚也有我不知道的一面啊，没想到你会这么积极。”

“还不都是你害的。把我变成这样，你要负责的。”  
提耶利亚赌气撅起嘴，扭过头去，故意不看洛克昂得意的表情。  
“好了好了，是我的责任……我以后也会负责把提耶利亚这可爱的一面开发到底的。”

第二天，提耶利亚睡到中午才醒来，只觉得双腿发软，连下地走路都有困难。他闻到厨房飘来的食物香气，忽然觉得好饿。这时，洛克昂从卧室门外走了进来。  
“你终于醒了啊。我已经打电话给皇小姐帮你请了假，她说这几天你可以把年假都休掉。”  
提耶利亚意识到皇小姐已经知道他和洛克昂发生了什么，脸刷的一下红了。  
洛克昂凑近提耶利亚发红的脸轻轻一吻，露出了提耶利亚刚认识他时看到过的坏笑。  
“饭已经做好了，赶快补充点体力，吃完后我们还有很多事情要做呢。”

提耶利亚亲自打电话给皇小姐请了一个星期的年假。之后连续三天，洛克昂都没有饶过提耶利亚，中途他们不得不换了两次床单。

第四天，提耶利亚和洛克昂一起飞到爱尔兰，没有事先通知就直接去了艾米的实验室。本想给艾米一个惊喜，却给了洛克昂好大的惊吓——他看到艾米和男友在空无一人的实验室里拥吻，差点没抄起凳子砸破这个他完全不知道其存在的男友的脑袋。

事后，洛克昂被艾米狠狠骂了一顿，不得不低头给艾米的男友道歉，提耶利亚在一旁忍笑忍到肚子发痛。

“没想到那么变态的洛克昂，在妹妹面前也只能低声下气呢。”  
回程的飞机上，提耶利亚趴在洛克昂耳边笑话他。  
“提耶利亚！我忽然想到一件事！”  
洛克昂倏地握住提耶利亚的手，一本正经地盯着提耶利亚的眼睛。  
“什么事？”  
提耶利亚被洛克昂突如其来的变化吓了一跳。  
洛克昂嘴角一撇，露出那种独特的、让提耶利亚心里发毛的笑容。  
果然，洛克昂接下来就对着提耶利亚耳朵吹了口气——  
“我曾经幻想和你在飞机上的洗手间里做过，今天，我们要不要试一下？”


End file.
